Precious Things
by ScreamQueen1
Summary: Just a fic about one of my original Newsies charatcers...no mentions of any names what so ever PG13 just incase feel free to R&R G'DAY


[DEL: Precious Things :DEL]  
  
So I ran faster but it caught me here  
  
Yes my loyalties turned like my ankle  
  
In the seventh grade running after Billy  
  
Running after the rain....  
  
Her pale hands swiftly moved over the ivory keys of the old piano. She had no idea what was driving her to play so fast or sing the disturbing words the spilled from her tongue, all she knew was that she needed to get it out of her system. She didn't notice anyone around her, the eyes that watched her closely, the words that were whispered, in her eyes it was just her, the piano, her hands and her voice. She understood that the lyrics were a reflection of her past, the pain and everything else that fit into the subject, the words were offensive and racy but she didn't care, she understood them and maybe a few of the others did too.  
  
These precious things  
  
Let them bleed  
  
Let them wash away  
  
These precious things  
  
Let them break their hold on me...  
  
She found it amazing how she thought of the words so fast, and how her hands obeyed her mind even faster. She was in a world of her own, surrounded by pure darkness, the only light seemed to be a spotlight that only she could see. Taking a deep breath she licked her dry lips and continued on dark musical journey, she didn't care, she understood them and maybe a few of the others did too.  
  
He said you're really an ugly girl  
  
But I like the way you play  
  
And I died but I thanked him  
  
Can you believe that sick  
  
Holding on to his picture  
  
Dressing up every day  
  
I want to smash the faces  
  
Of those beautiful boys  
  
Those Christian boys  
  
So you can make me cum  
  
That doesn't make you Jesus....  
  
She could have screamed right there, her hands were tired and hurt like hell, yet she kept playing. She felt like she owed it to someone other then herself, like she needed to continue so she could prove something unspoken. She needed to get this off her chest, she wanted it off her chest, and she wanted it to disappear from her mind, from her very being. Soon everyone watched her in silence, all lost in their own thoughts as they watched the young red head, her eyes showed that she was angry and her hands did as well. Some may have not understood where she was coming from, like the younger ones but the older ones had an idea on what was fueling her to push herself over the edge and finish the song. It was just something she had set in her mind that she was going to finish even if it killed her.  
  
These precious things  
  
Let them bleed  
  
Let them wash away  
  
These precious things  
  
Let them break their hold on me...  
  
Her arms, hands and fingers screamed for her to stop playing, but she refused to give up. She knew she would be drained after this but it didn't matter, she didn't care, she had to do this. It was like her very existence depended on this song, her head was pounding, and her heart was beating faster and faster with every note. Like an addiction she wanted more of what was being handed to her, the taste was something she could not comprehend, like something from the books she would read, or the things she would see.  
  
I remember   
  
Yes in my peach party dress  
  
No one dared  
  
No one cared  
  
To tell me where the pretty girls are  
  
Those demigods  
  
With their nine inch nails  
  
And little fascist panties  
  
Tucked inside the heart  
  
Of every nice girl...  
  
Her song was coming to an end, that she knew, but in a way she didn't want it to ever stop. All the feeling that was being poured from her heart, all the mixed emotions she was being hit with. Her reality was coming back to her faster then she would have wanted it to, all her insides shook with anticipation as she sang the last parts of the chorus.  
  
These precious things  
  
Let them bleed  
  
Let them wash away  
  
These precious things  
  
Let them break their hold on me...  
  
She finished the rest of the notes on the piano then stopped with a dead halt after whispering the last word of the song "Precious.." She sat there staring blankly at the keys, her hands resting at her sides. She could faintly hear the clapping of her friends over the loud beats of her throbbing heart, she might as well have just told her entire life's story with that one song. Her face was red and she was panting for more air, she barley felt the hand that was placed on her shoulder, but she looked up at the person and nodded. That was all she had to do, no words needed to be spoken for the boy knew what she had just said. All her years of pain and suffering, Happiness and laughter, finally were out of her system and she could move on with her life, no more keeping it all inside.  
  
The End...  
  
AN'S: How's that for a once shot? Maybe this fic will get me some good reviews from people. Anyway the song Precious Things is owned by Tori Amos and Newsies is owned by Disney so don't sue me unless you want a few beat up CD's and a lot of useless shit okay? The girl playing the Piano belongs to me I like to call her Columbia ^_^ so now that you have looked over this sucky disclaimer why don't you review this creepy fic G'DAY!!! 


End file.
